


O Captain! My Captain!

by Anne_Jarjayes



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Jarjayes/pseuds/Anne_Jarjayes
Summary: Only in german, sorry folks :(Was passiert wenn Margaret doch ihre Gefühle für Hawkeye zulässt?Wenn er doch mehr ist als nur der sarkastische Captain, der ihr gern mal einen Streich spielt?Die Story ist hauptsächlich aus Margarets Sicht geschrieben und spielt nach der Folge "Comrades in Arms" (S6E13/14) als es zu einer Annäherung der beiden kommt.





	

Hide and Seek  
„Ich hasse Sie, Captain!“ schrie Margaret wütend hinter Captain Pierce her, der gerade den OP-Raum verließ.  
„Ich hasse dich, Hawkeye!“ wiederholte sie kaum hörbar und seufzte, während sie ihre verschmutzte OP Kleidung auszog.  
Wiedereinmal hatte Hawkeye es geschafft sie zur Weißglut zu bringen!  
Über 12 Stunden haben sie einen Verwundeten nach dem anderen operiert,alle haben ihr bestes getan um die Leben dieser Soldaten zu retten.  
Und er? Er hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun als permanent seine Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen, vor allem gegen Major Winchester, was dieser aber erhaben parierte.  
Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
Sie verstand ihn nicht, er war ein hervorragender Chirurg, ein engagierter Arzt aber benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge!  
Immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen und der erste,wenn es darum ging gegen die Regeln der Army zu verstoßen.  
Disziplin und Ordnung, das waren die Werte, die Margaret Houlihan von klein auf kannte und die sie nun seit gut 2 Jahren versuchte in dieser MASH Einheit aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Aber einer schaffte es immer wieder dieses Vorhaben zu ruinieren: Benjamin Franklin Pierce, alle nannten ihn aber nur „Hawkeye“.  
Was hatte sie alles schon ertragen müssen!  
Angefangen von irgendwelchen Streichen bis hin zur Befehlsverweigerung!  
Man konnte das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen wenn er mit Genugtuung wieder einmal einen Ranghöheren Offizier eins auswischen konnte.  
Seine tiefblauen Augen, die alles ausdrückten was er dachte.  
Erschrocken blickte Margaret auf.  
Warum in aller Welt faszinierten sie nur seine Augen so?  
Egal was er ihr auch an den Kopf warf, egal wie wütend sie dann war, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah war alle Wut verflogen.  
Ihr fiel es in letzter Zeit immer schwerer böse auf Hawkeye zu sein, im Gegenteil, oft musste sie sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, wenn er seine Umgebung wieder einmal mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung bedachte.  
Natürlich waren viele seiner Äußerungen immer noch viel zu primitiv für ihr Empfinden aber mit der Zeit erkannte Margaret, das es Hawkeyes Art der Rebellion und Auflehnung gegen den Krieg war, den er so verachtete.  
Beide waren von Grund auf verschieden, sie war mit Leib und Seele Major, die Armee war ihre Heimat und Familie und er hasste alles militärische, hasste die eintönige Routine im Camp und vor allem das Fließbandartige zusammenflicken im OP.  
Sie selbst hasste die Stundenlangen Operationen und das nicht enden wollende Leid ebenfalls aber als pflichtbewusste Oberschwester ließ sie sich ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken.  
Gedankenversunken verließ Margaret das Hauptzelt und lief über die staubige Straße zu ihrem Zelt.  
Sie freute sich auf ihr Feldbett und auf eine hoffentlich ruhige und erholsame Nacht.  
Als sie ihr Zelt erreichte, erkannte sie, das jemand davor zu warten schien, es war aber zu dunkel um genau zu erkennen wer es war, erst langsam löste sich die Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit.  
Es war Hawkeye!  
Innerlich seufzte Margaret aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen als er ihr entgegenkam.  
„Was gibt es denn, Captain Pierce?“ fragte sie mit ihrer üblichen strengen Stimme.  
„Nichts, Major, ich schaue mir nur die schönen Vorgärten im Mondschein hier an“ scherzte er mit gewohnt lässiger Stimme.  
Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, warum in aller Welt konnte er nicht einmal ernst sein?  
„Pierce! Sie stehen doch gewiss nicht Nachts an meinem Zelt um mir diese dämliche Bemerkung zu sagen?“.  
Entrüstet öffnete Margaret die Tür zu ihrem Zelt und wollte gerade hineingehen als sie seine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spürte.  
Kurz stockte Margaret der Atem, sein Griff war nicht sehr fest aber sie spürte die angenehme Wärme seiner Hand.  
„Es tut mir leid,Margaret“ hörte sie seine Stimme, der diesmal keinerlei sarkastischer Unterton mitschwang.  
„Hör doch auf, das sagst du jedesmal und hast es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder vergessen!“ erwiderte sie mit leicht bebender Stimme.  
Mit nur einer Berührung hatte Hawkeye es mal wieder geschafft sie aus der Fassung zu bringen und er würde es spüren dessen war sie sich sicher.  
„Ach komm schon, Margaret, du weißt doch wie anstrengend und Nervenaufreibend diese langen Operationen sind und da ist mir diese Bemerkung eben raus gerutscht!“ verteidigte sich der Captain und hielt ihr Handgelenk weiter fest.  
Da ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb, wandte sie sich Hawkeye zu und sah ihn direkt in die Augen und bereute es fast im selben Augenblick wieder.  
Da waren sie wieder, seine blauen Augen, so tief wie der Ozean erschienen sie Margaret und diesmal war das Funkeln einem versöhnlichen Blick gewichen.  
„Und du weißt doch wie ich bin und das ich mich in einigen Dingen nicht ändern kann“ fügte er hinzu.  
„Ganz stimmt das ja nicht, ich weiß das du anders sein kannst, wenn du nur willst“ erwiderte Margaret lächelnd.  
Bis vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie nie gedacht so etwas gerade zu Pierce zu sagen, bis zu jenen Tagen als sie beide auf den Weg in eine andere MASH Einheit zwischen die Fronten geraten waren.  
Zwar hatte er wie immer auf lässige Art und Weise die Fahrt angetreten aber als ihr Jeep unter Beschuss geriet und sie in einer zerstörten Hütte Zuflucht suchen mussten, zeigte er seine ängstliche und verletzliche aber auch seine fürsorgliche Seite kam zum Vorschein.  
Margaret dachte oft an jene Ereignisse zurück, sie war selbst zu jener Zeit innerlich aufgewühlt, das lag aber nicht an den Nordkoreanern sondern an ihrem Noch-Ehemann Donald Penobscot, dieser hatte ihr einen Brief geschickt, dessen Inhalt nicht an sie gerichtet war sondern an eine Darlene.  
Zuerst war sie über den Inhalt erstaunt, dann wütend und am Ende traurig, da ihre Ehe nichts anderes als eine Lüge war.  
In diesem Zustand tat es ihr gut, das Pierce an ihrer Seite war und sie beschützte und sie ernst nahm.  
Ihr wäre es im Traum nie eingefallen sich ausgerechnet Hawkeye anzuvertrauen aber in ihrer Angst von einer Granate getötet zu werden sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und er hörte ihr einfach nur zu.  
Ihr tat seine Nähe wohl,seine plötzlich ruhige Art zu sprechen seine Verständnisvollen Blicke und schließlich seine Umarmung,seine Küsse...  
Ein wohliger Schauder durchströmte sie, als sie an jene Nacht zurückdachte und seitdem sah sie Captain Pierce mit anderen Augen versuchte es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Margaret?“ hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme, die sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.  
„Ja?“ antwortete sie kurz und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
„Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an? Oder muss ich erst beim Nachbarn Blumen klauen und vor dir auf die Knie fallen?“ fragte er nun wieder schelmisch lächelnd.  
„Als erstes wäre ich zufrieden, wenn du mich loslässt,Hawkeye!“ gab sie ihm zu verstehen und versuchte ihr Handgelenk von seinem Handgriff zu befreien.  
„Zu Befehl, Major!“ Hawkeye stand halb salutierend vor ihr und grinste.  
Er sah lächerlich aus in seinem roten Morgenmantel, darunter sein olivgrünes Armyshirt und gleichfarbigen Shorts.  
„Du unmöglicher Kerl!“ eigentlich wollte sie streng klingen aber sie lachte dabei, das ihr die Tränen über die Wange liefen.  
„Es muss an deinem Charme liegen, das ich dir nicht böse sein kann“, Margaret stand immer noch lachend vor ihm und betrachtete ihn.  
Pierce war groß und wirkte schlaksig aber sie wusste das er stark war und sie beschütze wann immer es sein musste.  
„Neben meinem großen Riecher mein Markenzeichen, nur deswegen wollte mich die Army unbedingt haben“ erwiderte er und tippte sich an seine Nasenspitze.  
Hawkeye hatte ein markantes Gesicht, wobei seine Nase bei weitem nicht so groß war, wie er behauptete.  
Am anziehenden waren seine blauen Augen die ein Kontrast waren zu seinen schwarzen Haaren.  
Wieder schien Margaret sich in seinen Augen zu verlieren,sie übten eine faszinierende Wirkung auf sie aus.  
Sie spürte wie er mit seinen Finger eine Lachträne wegwischte um dann mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich.  
Kurz schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich gegen seine Hand weichte aber kurz darauf erschrocken zurück.  
„Hawk, wenn das jemand sieht!“, ängstlich blickte sie sich um, entdeckte aber zu ihrer Erleichterung niemanden.  
Kurz entschlossen nahm sie Hawkeyes Hand und zog ihn zu sich ins Zelt hinein.  
„Nun doch ein Kniefall zur Entschuldigung oder trinken wir einen Kaffee und genießen die schöne Atmosphäre hier in Korea?“ fragte er leicht verdutzt als er sich in ihrem Zelt wiederfand.  
„Nein, nichts von beiden. Ich wollte dich einfach in meiner Nähe haben“ kam es zaghaft von Margaret.  
Sie war sich plötzlich nicht sicher wie Hawkeye reagieren würde.  
Kam wieder eine spitze Bemerkung von ihm oder würde er irritiert sein?  
Zu ihrer Überraschung bekam sie keine Antwort sondern nur ein Lächeln,sie spürte wie er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn legte um ihr Gesicht leicht nach oben zu drücken.  
Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte dabei weiter, es war aber nicht sein schalkhaftes perfides wenn er wieder jemanden einen Streich gespielt hatte, nein es war jenes liebevolle und fürsorgliche Lächeln was Margaret bisher meist nur bei der Versorgung seiner Patienten gesehen hatte.  
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, das du für einen Major eine hübsche Nase hast?“.  
Noch bevor Margaret etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie wie er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.  
„Wieder Freunde?“ fragte er dann mit leiser aber liebevollen Stimme.  
„Ja!“ antwortete sie nun ebenfalls lächelnd,sie stellte sich etwas auf ihre Zehen und gab Hawkeye einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Hm, das ist besser als Friedenspfeife rauchen und das obligatorische Gläschen Gin dazu“ resümierte Hawkeye zufrieden lächelnd als Margaret´s Lippen sich wieder etwas von seinen entfernt hatten.  
Margaret huschte erneut ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht als sie seinen merkwürdigen Vergleich hörte aber sie kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen,da spürte sie bereits Hawkeyes Lippen auf ihren.  
Ihr Körper begann zu zittern als er zärtlich begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern während seine Finger zärtlich über ihren Hals strich.  
Sie hatte schon viele Affären gehabt,meist mit Offizieren aber kaum einer konnte Hawkeye das Wasser reichen.  
„Ben!“ hauchte Margaret, nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie bisher seinen richtigen Namen gesagt, damals in der Hütte...  
Kurz lösten sich Hawkeyes Lippen von ihren.  
„Hörst du das?“ fragte er und wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung aus der ein leises Dröhnen kam.  
Unwillkürlich drückte Margaret sich gegen Hawkeye und folgte seinem Blick.  
„Hubschrauber!“ stellte sie fest und fluchte innerlich.  
Warum musste dieser schöne Moment ausgerechnet jetzt enden und der grausame Alltag des Krieges sie wieder einholen?  
„Merk dir die Stelle wo ich aufgehört habe, ich hatte keinen Stift um ein Kreuzchen zu machen“ sagte Hawkeye und löste sich von Margarets wohlgeformten Körper.  
„Hör mit dem Quatsch auf und komm mit, wir müssen zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz!“ kommandierte Margaret und verließ ihr Zelt.  
Kurze Zeit später befanden sich beide wieder im OP wo Margaret Hawkeye assistierte als dieser einen jungen Soldaten Granatsplitter aus seiner Lunge entfernte.  
„Mein Gott, der Junge hat mehr Metallsplitter in der Lunge als Crabapple Cove Autos hat! Absaugen, Margaret!“ kommandierte nun Hawkeye als er versuchte einen weiteren Splitter zu entfernen.  
„Pierce, in ihrer Heimatstadt dürfte der zivilisatorische Fortschritt noch kaum eingesetzt haben, wenn ich mir sie ansehe!“ kam es herablassend von Charles.  
„Charles, das sehe ich als Beleidigung an und fordere sie stellvertretend für alle Neuengländer zum Duell! Wir treffen uns nachher im Messezelt und wer das Abendbrot überlebt gewinnt!“ konterte Pierce gelassen und begann seinen Patienten zuzunähen.  
Margaret stand neben Hawkeye und schüttelte nur den Kopf, da war er wieder, der kindische Pierce, der kein Wortgefecht ausließ.  
„Nun mal ruhig Blut die Herrschaften!“ mischte sich nun Colonel Potter ein um für etwas Ruhe im OP zu sorgen.  
„Hawk, warum kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?“ fragte Margaret genervt während sie die frische Wunde des Soldaten reinigte und verband.  
„Ich muss mit Worten kämpfen, den im Boxen bin ich eine Niete und würde selbst gegen Charles verlieren“ erwiderte Hawkeye und zog sich seine blutigen Handschuhe aus und betrachtete nochmals kurz die OP Naht.  
Währenddessen hatte Margaret wortlos den OP Saal verlassen und setzte sich auf die Bank im Vorbereitungsraum.  
Wieder einmal war sie wütend über Hawkeyes Benehmen, wie konnte ein Mann nur so unterschiedliche Verhaltensweisen haben?  
In einem Moment der sarkastische herablassende Chauvinist und dann wieder der sensible,mitfühlende Freund.  
„Kommt noch mehr oder kann ich mir jetzt ein Bier und den Super Bowl daheim anschauen?“ fragte er laut und schaute sich im OP um und verließ den Raum kurz darauf.  
„Was besseres fällt dir auch nicht ein oder Pierce?“ Margaret schaute Hawkeye kopfschüttelnd an, als dieser den Raum betrat.  
„Doch aber du willst ja nie mit mir im Minenfeld spazieren gehen“ erwiderte der Arzt grinsend während er sich den Blutverschmierten Kittel auszog und sich neben Margaret setzte.  
„Hawk, ich würde gern mit dir spazieren gehen aber nicht gerade dort!“ erwiderte die blonde Oberschwester mit leicht genervter Stimme.  
„Gut, wie wäre es dann mit einen Spaziergang in den Offiziersclub oder besser noch in den Sumpf?“ fragte er mit galanter Stimme während er aufstand und ihr seine Hand reichte.  
Margaret zog eine Augenbraue hoch während sie Hawkeyes Hand ergriff.  
Der Sumpf war Captain Pierce Zelt, welches er sich mit Major Charles Winchester und Captian B.J. Hunnicutt teilte und es machte seinen Namen alle „Ehre“.  
„Ich ziehe den Offiziersclub vor, Captain!“ antwortete Margaret und hielt seine Hand zärtlich in ihrer während ihr Hawkeye ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf.  
Für einen Mann hatte er sehr weiche und zarte Hände was wohl vor allem an seiner jahrelangen Tätigkeit als Chirurg lag.  
Obwohl, Frank Burns war auch Chirurg und hatte ungeschickte und grobe Hände und ein miserabler Liebhaber dazu. Rückblickend wusste Margaret überhaupt nicht, was sie damals an ihm so anziehend fand.  
Sie musste sich eingestehen das Hawkeye mehr dem Typ Mann entsprach den sie bevorzugte.  
Margaret biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, warum schwärmte sie plötzlich wie ein dummer Teenager von Captain Pierce?  
„Major, Sie haben doch nicht etwa heimlich schon einen Drink gehabt?“ fragte Hawkeye lachend während er seine hübsche Begleitung in den Offiziersclub geleitete.  
Margaret spürte wie ihre Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit und sie nach Fassung rang.  
„Ach Quatsch, Pierce, Sie wissen genau, das ich während des Dienstes nichts trinke!“ ereiferte sie sich während sie den Offiziersclub betrat und sich umschaute.

Es war bereits sehr voll, da einige Offiziere aus anderen naheliegenden Einheiten den Abend hier verbrachten.  
„Zeit das zu ändern!“ zwinkerte Hawkeye ihr zu und bugsierte sie an einen kleinen Tisch und verschwand zur Bar um zwei Gläser Martini zu ordern.  
Kurz blickte Margaret ihm hinterher, dabei entging ihr, das sich ein Major neben sie setzte.  
„So ganz allein hier,Major?“ fragte er grinsend und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an sie heran.  
„Nein, Major! Und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie sich einen anderen Platz suchen!“ erwiderte Margaret streng und straffte dabei ihre Schultern.  
„Lassen wir doch diese Formalitäten, du bist sehr hübsch und ich sehe doch, das du jemanden wie mir nicht lange widerstehen kannst und der Abend ist zu schön um ihn allein zu beenden“ kam es lasziv von ihm während er Margarets Hand ergriff.  
„Nehmen Sie sofort ihre Hand weg,, sie tun mir weh!“ schrie Margaret entsetzt und sprang auf.  
Einige Offiziere drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen gespannt auf die Szene die sich ihnen bot aber keiner schien auch nur daran zu denken einzugreifen.  
„Na wer wird den hier gleich so zickig werden? Wir können uns ein paar angenehme Stunden machen und danach geht jeder seinen Weg“ sprach der fremde Major und versuchte Margaret wieder auf ihren Stuhl zu ziehen.  
„Das beste wäre, wenn du sofort wieder deines Weges gehst und zwar allein!“ plötzlich stand Hawkeye vor den beiden und knallte wütend die Gläser auf den Tisch.  
„Halten Sie sich da raus, Captain! Das geht nur mich und den schönen Major was an“ entgegnete dieser herablassend und wandte sich wieder Margaret zu.  
Aber er kam nicht dazu etwas zu ihr zu sagen, den er spürte wie ihm Captain Pierce auf die Schulter tippte.  
„Hey Kumpel ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber zisch ab sonst brauchst du die nächsten Tage flüssige Nahrung und einen Strohalm dazu!“ zischte Hawkeye und packte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Überlegen Sie sich was sie sagen,Captain sonst lernen sie mich von meiner unbequemen Seite kennen!“ drohte der Major und stand auf und sah Hawkeye herausfordern auf.  
Margaret saß geschockt auf dem Stuhl und blickte auf die beiden Männer die sich vor ihr stritten.  
Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Mit Hawkeye schnellstmöglich den Offiziersklub verlassen? Nein, das würde er nie zulassen, dafür kannte sie Captain Pierce zu gut, er lief nicht feige davon.  
„Na die kenne ich ja schon! Ihr Verhalten einer Lady gegenüber spricht Bände über ihren Charakter“, Hawkeye´s Stimme wurde lauter und unbeherrschter..  
„Pierce! Lassen Sie es gut sein, wir gehen!“ befahl Margaret und erhob sich und hoffte, das Hawkeye ihr einfach folgen würde.  
„Tun Sie lieber, was der Major befiehlt, Captain Pierce“ grinste der andere Mann und betonte Hawkeyes Rang und Nachnamen besonders.  
„Schade nur, das ich mich nie an Befehle halte!“ konterte Hawkeye und eh sich der Major versah hatte er dessen Faust im Gesicht.  
Kurz taumelte er und hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Tisch fest, während er sich mit dem Handrücken der anderen Hand über sein Gesicht wischte.  
„Das werden Sie bereuen, Captain!“, kaum hatte der Major dies gesagt, stürmte er auf Hawkeye zu und schlug ihn ebenfalls mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht.  
Hawkeye ging zu Boden,versuchte aber sofort wieder aufzustehen, aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut.  
Gerade wollte er auf den Major zustürmen und ihm die Abreibung seines Lebens verpassen, als er spürte wie ihn jemand von hinten festhielt.  
„Hör auf Pierce! Es bringt nichts dich zu prügeln, wir brauchen dich als Chirurg“ flehte Margaret und versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft wegzuziehen aber Hawkeye entriss sich aus ihrem Griff und schlug erneut auf den anderen Mann ein.  
Kurz darauf entbrannte ein wilder Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Männern, der von den umstehenden Offizieren noch bejubelt wurde, während Margaret verzweifelt versuchte auf Hawkeye einzureden.  
Erst zwei herbeigeholte MP´s setzten der Prügelei ein Ende.  
Hawkeye lehnte schwer atmend an der Wellblechwand und hielt sich die Hand vor die blutende Nase während Margaret neben ihm kniete und ihm ein Taschentuch gegen eine blutende Verletzung an der Stirn hielt.  
„Das muss genäht werden und geröntgt werden musst du auch. Warum hast du das nur getan,Pierce?“ fragte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.  
„Weil ich dich liebe und es nicht ertragen hab, dass dieser widerwärtige Kerl sich an dich herangemacht hat“ entgegnete er mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.  
Margaret schaute ihn entsetzt an.  
Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Und was ihr wichtiger war, meinte er dies ernst?  
Bedeutete sie ihm doch mehr als nur irgendein Flirt, mehr als nur irgendeine Krankenschwester im Camp?  
„Ich bringe dich erstmal auf die Krankenstation und dann soll B.J. dich gründlich untersuchen“, Margaret half ihm beim Aufstehen und stütze ihn auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.  
„Aber nur wenn du mich danach ins Bett bringst und mich pflegst“ scherzte Hawkeye während er versuchte so gut es ging sich nicht zu sehr auf Margaret zu stützen.  
Nachdem sie Hawkeye auf eins der Betten legte, lief sie direkt zum „Sumpf“ um B.J. zu wecken, dieser war völlig erstaunt als Margaret völlig aufgelöst vor ihm stand und etwas von einer Prügelei faselte in die Hawkeye verwickelt gewesen sein soll.  
B.J. glaubte erst sie spiele ihm einen Streich, den es sah seinem besten Freund gar nicht ähnlich sich zu prügeln.  
„Hawk, was hast du denn angestellt? Seit wann prügelst du dich durch den Krieg?“ forschte B.J. nach während er mit einigen Stichen die Wunde nähte.  
„Ich dachte ich probiere es mal aus als Alternative wenn´s mit dem Arzt spielen nicht mehr klappt“ erwiderte Hawkeye trocken.  
Margaret beobachtete ihn,während sie den sterilen Wundverband anlegte.  
Seine Worte waren scherzhaft aber sein Blick verriet ihr das er einen ernsten Grund dafür hatte und das er diesen nicht mal seinen Bestem Freund verraten wollte.  
Margaret war erstaunt darüber, da Hawkeye und B.J. ja sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander hatten und er sonst immer sehr freizügig mit seinen Frauengeschichten umging.  
All diese Krankenschwestern bedeuteten dem Captain nicht viel, sie waren nichts mehr als eine kurze Ablenkung vom Krieg und dem Elend den sie tagtäglich im OP sahen.  
Aber sie schien ihm mehr zu bedeuten, das spürte Margaret nun.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, B.J. ich werde den Rest übernehmen damit sie noch etwas schlafen können vor ihrer Schicht“.  
„Ist gut aber wenn etwas sein sollte rufen Sie mich,Major. Hawk hat viel Glück gehabt, er hat sich nichts gebrochen. Sollte er Schmerzen haben, geben sie ihm 15mg Dipidolor i.m. Und binden ihm am Bett fest, er jault sonst die ganze Nacht den Mond an“, mit dieser Bemerkung verließ B.J. das Zimmer.  
Margaret saß eine ganze Weile schweigend an Hawkeyes Bett und grübelte vor sich hin, immer wieder hörte sie seine Worte in Gedanken: „Weil ich dich liebe“.


End file.
